warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Cyrse Craftworld
I was wondering when you would make this article. Supahbadmarine 19:06, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Im still awaiting a visit from Mr CalXD 19:21, November 18, 2010 (UTC)Imposter101 I see. By the way, if you guys ever make an article about that unique aspect shrine, make sure you put it in the Aspect Shrine Category. Supahbadmarine 19:29, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry Supahbadmarine, if I do, I'll put it into the category you started. I still need to get round to reviewing your latest additions to the Derkallen but i've been pretty busy writting essays over the last few days. Well........... Imposter101, I think you could spellcheck and edit it yourself. I've noticed a marked improvement in the quality of your writting and development of fluff, so it is only really the spelling that needs improvement. Although, if you want me to edit it I will. Just PM me on DakkaDakka. A Shadow Before the Dawn 20:25, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I am just glad this article has been made. I have been curious about Syrath's Eldar allies, but the only detailed info you guys have given is of Syess. I am interested to see how you guys are gonna make this orignal. Supahbadmarine 20:40, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I hope this page does well , this is Imposter101 21:09, November 18, 2010 (UTC) and I am out If you guys put as much work as you have with the other stuff you have worked on then it will be. Supahbadmarine 21:11, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I decides that your original name the "Ghaist Kings" was better than "Ghost Kings" so changed it back. I also expanded on them under the heading "Wraithbone" A Shadow Before the Dawn 17:35, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I liked the name Ghaist king. Imposter101 18:13, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Is there going to be an article on X'thoius? Supahbadmarine 19:56, November 19, 2010 (UTC) If you want I will try to start one , I would like to have a named none Tzeentch Syrath Eldar servent. I planed to make her an ally of Terik but changed it to Syess any thoughts CalXD? Imposter101 21:54, November 19, 2010 (UTC) You should make a relationships section. Also, non Chaos Eldar and followers of Slaanesh and Nurgle should be among their enemies. Supahbadmarine 13:02, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Thought it would an intresting twist to have some desenters who followed one of the old Eldar Gods and shunnned the followers of Tzeentch + Syrath. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 18:41, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Thats cool but Cyrse is going to turn into hell Imposter101 19:09, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Only for a short period of time... And besides, the Cyrsian are sworn to the ruinous powers, its hell already. ;) --A Shadow Before the Dawn 19:43, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm currently in the process of re-writting and updating this article, so any and all feedback would be appreciated on: the Histroy Sections- "The Fall of the Eldar", "Return of Syrath", "Civil War"; the Military Section and the Location sections. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 23:40, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Well Im reading it right know so i'll give you my opinion soon. : ) Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:55, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm back, I'll see what I can do on this article as well. Imposter101 00:19, November 5, 2011 (UTC)